


Need a Coffin Break?

by antagonists



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antagonists/pseuds/antagonists
Summary: “Halloween is fun and all, but who thinks about the poor souls who have to hunt monsters that night? Will I ever be able to go trick-or-treating again, or will I perpetually have overtime every Halloween?”“You have never gone trick-or-treating,” Ike says, confused.“I know,” Ranulf says, trying to pick melted chocolate out of a wrapper, “and that is why I am sad.”





	Need a Coffin Break?

**Author's Note:**

> quick sloppy halloween au for my favorite crackship,, heres my offering to u ichi

 

* * *

 

 

_Runesword: Hunters well versed in both close combat and a blend of spells. Most Runeswords tend to prepare runes beforehand and enhance the blessings on their sword(s) with choice runes best suited to their fighting style. Those who have trained long at combat dance have been able to incorporate rune-making into real-time combat, an art where the tip of the sword draws new spells._

_Notable individuals capable of real-time rune combat:_  
_Devourer Robin_  
_Hunter Say’ri_  
_Hunter Yen’fay (deceased)_

 

With autumn steadfast, the weather has settled into a chill that encourages many people into streetside bookstores and cafes. The day is not particularly eventful nor dangerous, but something about the hazy lights and shadows seen through fog make things a little—unsettling. Given the chaotic hunting season that Halloween has made of the tenth month, every hunter is slightly on edge and more prone to mistaking seasonal decorations as threats.

 

This is why they all meet beneath a café, where Soren can sneak them all the coffee they could possibly want.

 

In the corner, Lon’qu methodically polishes and sharpens all the weapons, goes through ammo stocks and rune supplies. He is not so good with caffeine, and finds that the only way to really work off the jittery energy is consistent work. Which is fine—more coffee for the others.

 

“Halloween is fun and all, but who thinks about the poor souls who have to hunt monsters that night? Will I ever be able to go trick-or-treating again, or will I perpetually have overtime every Halloween?”

 

“You have never gone trick-or-treating,” Ike says, confused.

 

“I know,” Ranulf says, trying to pick melted chocolate out of a wrapper, “and that is why I am sad.”

 

From her position at the head of the table, Say’ri shuffles through the briefing documents. A glowing runechart floats by her head, marked with various routes and obstacles anticipated for their next stretch of missions. She drags her pointer finger through the air, drawing yet another route. The chatter dies down when she neatens the stack of papers with a poised, vaguely threatening _thump_. She sets it down primly, leaning back in her chair.

 

“If we handle the next few days well, I’m sure our pay will more than cover the costs for some extra candy,” she says. A small gesture on her part pushes the runechart to the middle of the table. Ike leans forward to rotate the globe, analyzing data as it slowly spins. “Tiki has already checked our grid’s wards and scouted out good portaling areas for the next few days.”

 

Ike mutters to himself, downing the rest of his lukewarm coffee, refusing to drink it when it is hot. _You’re ruining coffee_ , Soren always says. He rubs at his face tiredly. “We’ll all have to study the chart and memorize new locations, then. Same runelock and key?”

 

Say’ri nods. From the corner, Lon’qu lobs over several packages of premade runekeys before walking over and sagging into a seat.

 

“Did you have to throw them?” Ike asks while rubbing at his head, the only one to not have caught his. Ideally, they would want to have unique locks and keys for each portal, but the sheer work of trying to remember which key and portal is which on Halloween-season hunts is a demon of its own class.

 

“Better hope those demons won’t be throwing things at you,” Lon’qu says in reply.

 

Soren comes down to deliver yet another load of coffee for the long planning night. Very pointedly, Lon’qu reaches for decaf.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The combat group heads to the southern gate two nights later, greeting the Gatewarden as she verifies IDs and weapons. They plan to split into duos at the rendezvous points and meet within an hour of sunrise. If all goes well, they will not have to ask Robin to summon an emergency Void to rid of any lingering unpleasantries (again).

 

“Good luck out there,” Titania says kindly, looking all but kind with her fiery hair, reinforced armor and giant axe. “Rest will come soon.”

 

Ike salutes her before joining the rest of the group, watches the silver-barred gates shut without a sound.

 

He and Lon’qu are the first to portal away. The urban scape of city parks and skyscrapers quickly muddle into something crooked and eerie. There is no moon overhead. Looking downwards, if he concentrates, Ike can vaguely see the city sprawling beneath them, a maze of neon lights and starry sky. On the underside, the only constants are the hallowed lanterns, flickering with supposed eternal flame.

 

Ike approaches a lit lantern, offers a quick rune of purification. The indigo spark devours the offering, winks with a faint golden eye before the rest of the path’s lanterns burst into dark flame.

 

It is not long after they have journeyed deeper into the Gate’s barely-charted realm that the demons appear: limping, crawling, lurching—even breakneck sprinting on eight legs. Lon’qu dispatches that one quickly, even before Ike can really register the sheer speed of the creature.

 

“You won’t last very long like that,” Lon’qu says, decapitating one and shooting another in the eye.

 

“Right,” Ike takes a deep breath and sends out a cleave towards an approaching ghoul.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Blinking Eye_ : _A type of artificial flame demon created through extensive research of portals, chemical flame colors, and pH strips. Its express purpose is to indicate the level of demonic saturation in the area. When glowing yellow, the surroundings within a one kilometer radius are completely purified; when a Blinking Eye glows a deep indigo, the immediate surroundings are a level four danger zone. An extinguished Blinking Eye indicates suffocating demonic presence._

_Despite the relatively tame nature of this demon, it is difficult to transport and properly light._

_Notable individuals capable of transporting/lighting a Blinking Eye:_  
Wardmaster Elincia  
_Hunter Lucina_  
_Summoner Naga (deceased)_  
_Summoner Tiki_

 

They portal to their assigned areas, one hour stretches for each. Ike calls for a break after their fourth portal, insisting they stay near the safety of the boundaries while he wipes his sword down and scribbles some more runes onto paper—dyed orange for Halloween, courtesy of his sister. Next to him, Lon’qu rhythmically dismantles his revolver and puts it together, quiet, quick and efficient.

 

The lanterns here hesitate to kindle, held off by the presence of so many unsavory creatures. In the areas they have portaled away from, the lanterns now shine a brilliant gold, almost like sunlight from a distance. Here the air is heavy with fog and miasma. Here, the glow of eyes around them are almost like constellations.

 

“You’re getting distracted,” Ike says. He pulls his sword out of the downed enemy and sets another sealing rune on the blade. He glances at Lon’qu, then at the uneven line of beasts lurching forward. The flames are steadily getting brighter, scattering uncanny shadows before them and onto the demons.

 

Without looking away from Ike, Lon’qu lifts his arm and shoots the ghast approaching his six in the face. “Hardly.”

 

Another row of lanterns flares. When they hit the hour mark, Ike makes sure that the lanterns are bright enough to form a warding line, then pulls Lon’qu to the last portal for the night. Lon’qu’s breath fogs the air as Ike fiddles with the premade runekey, sliding two fingers down the inscription to activate it. The spell pulses a faint white and lights up the minute space between them.

 

Lon’qu stares, dark eyes unsettling in the night.

 

* * *

 

 

The pair of tired hunters finish their rounds just as the darkness of the sky begins to lift. The space above them is an unenthusiastic grey, but below their feet, where the world breathes, the clouds blush with the touch of sunlight creeping over the east. Truthfully, Ike has started to get a bit of vertigo from looking down to check the city and then back up for any approaching demons.

 

“Ah, damn,” Ike says, patting his empty runekey pouch. “Ran out of keys. Can you hold them off while I draw a new one?”

 

In lieu of answering, Lon’qu shoots the straggler wandering towards them, eyes trained behind Ike for three-sixty security. The corpse disintegrates. Behind its ashy remains, the closest Blinking Eye casts a gloriole through the fog, a mini sunrise on the other side of the metaphysical plane. The air echoes with the hiss of magic ink burning its way through paper. Only once the runekey has been activated does Ike realize that he and Lon’qu are pressed fairly close together, though Lon’qu’s gaze is trained on their surroundings.

 

“Lon’qu,” he says, an easy smile on his face now that the worst of the night is over. “Let’s head back.”

 

“Thank the realms,” Lon’qu says, and takes a baked potato out of his rucksack. Ike stares. “Want one?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Devourer: A Hunter that has spent too long on other planes of existence. Most are unable to maintain lucidity and are executed. Those who survive with mind intact are useful in creating Void gates wherever they please, able to banish even the thickest of corruptions into another plane. This comes at high mental cost._

_Notable individuals who have reached Devourer status:_  
_Devourer Robin_  
_Devourer Zelgius (deceased)_

 

* * *

 


End file.
